Pegasus Station
The Pegasus Naval Base served as the headquarters of the Vega Fleet in the Dakota system in the Ulysses Corridor. It was built into the Asteroid World Pegasus (asteroid D-344R) of the D-5 asteroid field and as such it lies near the Brown Dwarf, Dakota 3 mining colony and Planet 415. It was the Vega fleet headquarters. History The Pegasus was commissioned in 2638 by the Confederation Senate Security Committee to act as the primary strategic installation in Vega Sector. It was completed in 2646 by the Naval Corps of Engineers hollowing out of the nickel-iron asteroid D-344R. It was established the following year and dedicated as Vega fleet headquarters 2648.037. During its service Pegasus was attacked by Kilrathi forces, first on 2648.247 and again on 2652.097 only to be repulsed by ships of the 4th Fleet with minimal Confed losses. By 2654 it was commanded by Admiral Bill Wilson and was manned by 10000 people. However the Kilrathi attacked the base one third time with 40 capital ships, bombarded the asteroid and boarding parties breached the base. Wilson realised that they were after the Navcom AI and attempted to destroy it. , TCS Iowa and TCS Kobi were among the ships docked there that day. The base was utterly destroyed, not before Wilson managed to send a warning. Structure Pegasus was a multi-level structure with a total pressurized area of over 7 million cubic meters and a maximum capacity of 25000. As Vega fleet headquarters, it offers many facilities such as full drydock, a 1000-bed hospital, extensive supply and ammunition depot facilities. It also serves as the primary military communications hub of Vega sector. Because of its strategic location near the front and its strategic importance, Pegasus is a high security closed facility. It is the primary Confed installation for testing new assets under battle conditions. It is from Pegasus that experimental weapons, ships and defensive technologies are regularly deployed for their first forays against the enemy. It has a spacedock Capacity of 12 large berths (carrier/tanker) and 40 more regular berths and 4 fighter decks. It functions as the HQ of Vega Fleet Operations, 4th Fleet, 56 Marine Division (CMC) and the 32 Space Force (CSF). Defense Established on an asteroid, Pegasus defense system take advantage of the environment and micro-gravity conditions. It is protected by more than 200 hardpoint turrets, each incorporating an antimatter gun and point-defense missile placement; more than 300 standard missile ports around the base. The natural rock provides armor to a depth of 25 to 75 meters over most of the base. It has a garrison of 663rd Fleet Support Group, the 356th Marine Battalion and the 232nd Fighter Squadron. From the 4 fighter decks fighters could be launched. The perimeter is defended by a permanent strike force of at least 4 destroyers within 10-minute response time. Crew Being a Yellow status installation, Pegasus was off-limits to all nonessential civilian personnel, including families of dependents. Therefore by command directive all personnel (except senior commanders) are limited to no more than two standard years continuous service on Pegasus. Naval personnel are rotated between two years on Pegasus and two years at either Icarus Base in Pephedro system, or Titan Base, Sol system. Other services are rotated as directed by their respective commands. Permanent Party Personnel: 7,000 CN; 4,000 CMC; 2,700 CSF; 800 Civilian Support *Admiral William Wilson (Commander) *Commodore Lauryn DeLucaz (Executive Officer) *Colonel Jakob Ybarra (Marine Commander) *Commodore Tuesday Frace (Space Force Commander) *Thomas Sherryl (Radar Officer) *Rick Adunda (Radar Officer) *Jakoby (Security Officer) *Scott Osborne (Ordnance Officer) *Rene Gemma (Comm Officer) *Benjamin Ferrago (Chief Navigator) *Eric Popkin (Senior Spacehand, Watchtower Three) *Trish Melize *Sandra Sotovsky category:Terran Confederation installations Category:Locations Category:Wing Commander Movie